Consigned to Oblivion
by EraSwap
Summary: When Kimiko was reborn into the Naruto world she realised something had gone wrong. As she watched her new family and friends age and die; she understood what it was. Now, a living S-Rank secret, she's working to fix the errors her existence has caused in the Naruto world.
1. Entry I

**_Heyo! This story is like a tester for me, trying to develop a style I enjoy. That's why It will be more like flashes through events instead of long detailed retellings. Kimiko's story will be told over the course of the events, and I'll let you guys put them together. I wanted to get this across from the beginning, Kimiko is callous. She has a reason to be of course, but this is important to her as a character. Her plans now aren't always going to be this way, she will of course evolve as a person. Give her time, Kay?_**

 ** _Since I'm new I will end up replying to every comment this story receives in the beginning, so don't be overwhelmed. On to the story-_**

* * *

Kimiko waited in the candle lit room for her next appointment. The Hokage had gifted it to her so that she could meet with each of her fictional charges. She sighed at her own thought process, they weren't characters to her, not anymore. After spending a life time with Hashirama and Madara she couldn't consider them figments of an Asian man's imagination. _'But.'_ she thought raking her eyes across the wooden walls filled with her notebooks. _'Hashirama and Madara were long gone'_.

A slight knock on the door ended her self-pity, as a figure stuck their head through the doorway. She let a soft smirk fall onto her lips at the presence of the nervous boy. She didn't miss the surprise that shone in his eyes when he saw she was in her late twenties. Of course, he had been expecting someone older. One of the future heroes of this world scared to meet **_her_** , it was noteworthy indeed.

"Come in Minato" she called, excluding any honorifics that were expected. The blondes face went a bright red as he made his way through her office and sat in the seat placed before her desk. She saw how his eyes glided across every corner of the room as he had entered. Even despite his nervousness, gaze calculating.

Her smirk grew wider.

 ** _Perfect._**

* * *

Kimiko met Minato once every week for the past few months. Building his trust in her and moulding him to fit his destined role. Hiruzen had been surprised at first. When presented with the blonde civilian boy but was quick to understand. This boy would become someone very special. You didn't need her foreknowledge to see that. This may have added to why she was feeling angry that day as she watched him walk into her office at eight-pm. His familiar bright smile lighting his features.

" Good afternoon, Kimiko-san." he greeted her as he sat down. "How are you today?"

Kimiko studied the smile for any deception but received none. It wasn't wise to trust someone so easily she mentally reprimanded. Even if she'd spent the last months nurturing that trust. They had become closer during the past months and she had been happy with his progress. The boy was ecstatic when she spoke of his potential and Kimiko knew he didn't wish to let her down. Today a frown answered his smile. Minato, the clever thing he was, picked up on the change in attitude instantly.

"Is everything okay, Kimiko-san?" He tensed. "Have I done something wrong?"

The frown lessened in its intensity, clever thing indeed. "Minato, your grades are slipping." she spoke, allowing her disappointment to seep into her tone. His grades were still at the very top of his class but, she noticed, they weren't what they should be. She didn't miss how he flinched.

"I'm sorry Kimiko-san" he lowered his gaze.

Kimiko rubbed the headache beginning to form as Minato kept his gaze to the floor. He saw her as someone he needed to impress. Her disapproval was crushing. She was currently counting on that. "Inu" she called out to the empty room. Minato looked up in confusion. "Take his mother to the hospital and put her in a private room. Ensure they understand how important it is she's shown the best care." From the corner of the room the shadows flickered.

Minato's eyes widened, embarrassment and shame filling them. "Kimiko-san, we can't afford a hospital"

Kimiko shot him an unimpressed glance that had him closing his mouth at once. "That is why you're not paying for it." She opened her notebook, something she did every time their sessions ended. "That will be all." Minato was already on his feet by the time she'd said it. She felt his gaze rest on her a moment longer before he walked towards the door. "The next time I see you; I want to be proud" was the last thing he heard as the door closed behind him.

Tears brimmed in Minatos eyes as he ran to the hospital. His mother had been growing weaker as he hopelessly watched from her bedside. He shot a glance behind him at the small window beside the Hokages office.

 _'Thank you, Kimiko-san. I won't let you down'_ he promised.

* * *

This time Kimiko found herself inside the Hokages office. Before her were two lines of children, all standing in varying degrees of stiffness. Clan heirs, she noted as she took in the first few, and the others were top achievers. A familiar set of blue eyes shone brightly at her from the front. The Hokage had greeted them warmly and then left it to her. "You are all here today because someone has seen some potential in you. I am Kimiko Uzumaki and I'll be assessing whether they were right to. I train the elite of the elite, I dont bother with anything less. You hear your name don't move, if not- leave?" There was a nervous mutter from of the students. Minato was staring at her wide eyed. She'd never told him her last name.

" **Shikaku Nara** " her voice rang out through the silence. Said boy stood straighter, his stance not as tense as the others. Gaze deceptively unfocused. " **Inoichi Yamanaka** " the blonde beside him was more visibly alert. She rattled off a list of names, all those that she deemed important. " **Minato Namikaze** " she finished. The blonde was beaming at her once again, his blue eyes shining at being picked. There was also a hint of relief, he'd been worried.

"You've caught my attention. Now prove yourself to me." She smiled. The same smile that had once made Hashirama and Madara stiffen. " **Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hizashi, Shibi, Tsume** and **Minato.** From today onwards you will be reporting to me." The others had left the room, unsure of why they'd even been called in. Kimiko paused at the group in front of her. "What's the status of Uzu?" she questioned the dark haired Nara heir.

His brows rose, surprised at the non-sequitur. "Active ally of Konoha" he answered.

Kimiko's ever-present frown darkened as she mumbled to herself. "Active?" The Hokage shifted in his seat as the row of academy students shuffled.

"What do you mean?" Shikaku asked her, eyes more calculating than Minato's could ever be.

She waved off his question. "Irrelevant." The boy bristled at her dismissal but none the less accepted it. _'Good'_ Kimiko thought. He was smart enough to know when to push and when to stay silent. "Fugaku" she turned to the stoic Uchiha. "Has your fiancé been chosen yet?"

The Uchiha blinked at her question. But like the Nara was smart enough to answer instead of questioning it. "No." he said, flustered to the highest extent an Uchiha could achieve. Kimiko shot a glance at the girl beside him in thought. They were still too young. She'd gone through them all, asking random to personal questions to each. They were all in clans and knew better than to question authority. She was pleased with their short and precise responses.

"Minato" she turned to the blonde, showing no sign that the two had met before. "What is your favourite colour?" This seemed to throw him off balance. Minato stared at her as his skin gained a flushed tone.

"Why you need to know that?" he asked her, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. The others in the line stiffened, glancing at the boy in horror. Everyone had felt the presence of the women standing before them. One that seemed to overshadow the Hokage himself. They were scared of what she could do, both as their elder and as a shinobi. Her chakra held a coldness to it that seemed to grow the longer you were there. Mikoto nudged the boy beside her in the ribs .

A warning. One that the blonde ignored, as he continued to avoid looking at the red head before him. Kimiko raised at brow at him. _Idiot_ she thought almost edging on fondness. " ** _Minato._** " She allowed her usual stern tone to sneak in, watching the boy flinch in response.

"Red" he muttered avoiding her gaze.

Kimiko paused. Did Minato fall in love with Kushina because she had red hair? Or did he like red hair because he fell in love with Kushina? Sighing she dismissed them after a few more prodding questions.

The Hokage remained silent as they filed out; before turning to her as the door closed. "What's going to happen in Uzu?" though he kept his voice level she could see the urgency in his eyes. She smiled at the man, even when he was younger his eyes had always given him away.

"Nothing you can prevent." she confided standing up and moving to the door, her limbs feeling stiff. Standing in one place for an extended amount of time wasn't something she enjoyed doing. It reminded her of another time, a time where she held no power. A time where she was required to stand in one spot for hours on end serving other people.

"Can't or aren't allowed to?" he questioned. Breaking her train of thought.

Kimiko stopped turning the door handle to consider his words. "You're a smart man Hiruzen." She replied as she left the room. She knew he wouldn't do anything. She knew because it had happened before. Whenever she told them the future they all accepted it with heavy hearts. Because they'd seen the results of what meddling could do.

The future may not be set in stone, but there were certain events that would happen no matter what.

 _She'd learnt that the hard way._


	2. Entry II

" ** _Nara_** " Kimiko called, jolting the young heir from his daze. The boy looked at her; giving a half-assed apology for sleeping during one of their sessions. Kimiko scowled in annoyance.

Her sessions with the boy had started after the meeting in the Hokages office. Yet compared to the others ( _who seemed to be somewhat apprehensive_ ) this one didn't appear bothered by her presence at all.

Kimiko knew him as the genius father of a genius child. But that was something that hadn't occurred yet, and she had hoped he wouldn't be as smart as he was portrayed to be. The last thing she needed was a _boy genius_ questioning her motives. She needed him to trust her and rely on her before anyone else, that wouldn't happen if he thought her suspicious. "Why are failing?"

Shikaku sighed. "Kimiko-san, why do you _always_ ask me that?"

Kimiko mentally sighed along with him. She _would_ always refer to that question every time she caught him dozing off at their talks. It was something she'd learnt annoyed him. So, of course, being the adult in this situation she did it as often as she could. It appeared, since he was a Nara no one had ever thought of him as stupid. That meant someone doing so bothered him. Very much. Kimiko learned that on their first meeting together. Along with the fact that she may be the only person in the whole of Konoha to question a Naras intelligence.

"Excuse me, Kimiko-san"

Kimiko and Shikaku both turned their gazes to the man at the door. The chunin flushed, bowing deeply to Kimiko and begrudgingly to Shikaku. Despite being only eleven, the boy was a clan heir. "The Uzumaki is here" he moved, allowing a glimpse of red.

"Bring her in"

Shikaku narrowed his brows thoughtfully. Kimiko shot him a side glance- he remembered what she had said that day.

From around the chunin a young red-haired girl walked into the room. Kimiko smiled. "You must be Kushina"

Kushina bowed hastily, clasping her hands in front of her nervously. "Hello Kimiko-san -ttebane." Shikaku raised a brow at her tic, quick to catch the red heads attention.

Kushinas upper lip curled, momentarily forgetting her nerves. "What are you looking at?" The Lazy things brows raised further in amusement, causing the red to fume slightly.

"Nothing" he drawled yawning.

This seemed to tick off the girl even more. "Listen here you pineapple, I'm not afraid to fight you"

Shikaku didn't seem fazed by the declaration, scratching his head tiredly. "Well if I was looking at anything" he started, each syllable seeming to draw out longer than it should. "It would be your hair"

Kimiko pursed her lips at their interaction. Their conversation was edging into dangerous territory. Shikaku, despite being a lazy good for nothing, was a kind boy. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would complement the girls' vibrant hair. Especially in front of Kimiko herself, who shared the colour. Though Kimiko's own hair was a darker more maroon shade.

"You got something to say? Huh?!" Kushina exclaimed pointing at him. The girl was getting very agitated, Kimiko noted. Her chakra was beginning to get restless. No wonder she was quick to violence, her chakra seemed to be egging her on.

"I was actually going to say- ugh so troublesome- that your hair is quite-."

Before he could finish his sentence Kimiko's cold voice broke him off. "Shikaku, that will be all for today." Said boy blinked twice turning a questioning gaze in her direction. Shikaku tilted his head meeting her eye before rising from his chair and heading out the door. Sparing a lazy wave, more a twitch of two of his fingers, before leaving.

Kimiko mentally promised him a days' worth of taijutsu practice. If he had complimented Kushinas hair, as she thought he was about to, the whole thing would fall. Kushina needed to hate her colouring and assume everyone else did too. The stupid genius boy would have spoilt the whole thing with his small kindness. "Come sit, Uzumaki Kushina" she gestured to the now vacant chair the sloth had before occupied.

Kushina glanced back at the door the Nara heir hadn't bothered to close before taking a seat before her. Kimiko studied the nervous girl. There was so much potential to be found here. Potential that wouldn't find fruition. All Kushina had to do was play out her fated role of birthing the child of prophecy. Then she would have to die, along with Minato, so the real story could begin. Kimiko was tired of having to fix someone else's mess. She wouldn't save the pair, like she didn't save Izuna or the Senju brothers. Their fate was already written, and she had no right to change it.

Kushina was going to die, there was no avoiding it, and she wouldn't get closer than she needed to. Somehow, as she watched the red-haired girl before her shift nervously in her seat, those words felt heavier than they usually did. "I wanted to welcome you to Konoha. If you need anything my door is always open." she smiled again to give some sincerity to her words. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh-Well, I was wondering..." Kushina trailed off. Kimiko gave the smile she reserved for friends to the young child. There was something about her that made Kimiko think of home. Perhaps the way Kushina herself seemed to represent Uzushigakure. The vibrant red hair and explosive personality making her yearn for a home she would never see again. " _AreyoufromUzuaswell_?"

Kimiko blinked. " I'm sorry?"

The red head blushed. Clearing her throat, she tried again, this time becoming more coherent. "Are you Uzu as well, Kimiko-san?"

 _Ah_ , Kimiko thought. Of course, the girl would rightfully think so. She had yet to meet Mito, Kimiko would be the first familiar face she'd met since leaving Uzu. "Yes, I am. Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kushina seemed to shine at the confirmation. Nodding her head happily. "Well then. It was wonderful to meet you Kushina, I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Kimiko sighed when the door shut. Now she had to keep an eye out for Shikaku whilst ensuring he and Kushina never crossed paths. Who knew what the nuisance may say to ruin her plans. If she knew anything about him, and she made it her job to, he wouldn't be able to fight off the curiosity. She pursed her lips, she'd have to give the brat a new shiny toy to get his attention away from Uzu.

* * *

"Shibi, it's come to my attention that you are lacking severely in social skills." Once again, she found herself with a teen before her. All a head ache in one way or another. Aburame Shibi was her smallest head ache, but a head ache none the less. He worked hard; didn't get in trouble and wasn't trying to unwind all the webs she had weaved- like some of his peers. But the boy was so recluse she feared for his legacy. Shino had to be born, and for that Shibi needed to talk to someone who wasn't his parents or teachers.

The problem lay not only with him though, but with the other children in his class. Shibi was kind and helpful, when you spoke to him. But no one seemed to want to and the Bug heir didn't care enough to encourage them.

"Yes, that is true. Why? Because of my kikachu. They make my classmates uncomfortable." Shibi replied. Kimiko almost sighed out loud at his admittance.

"Is your isolation by choice?" she hoped it wasn't. Because then she'd have to assign Minato or god forbid Shikaku to him. That was something she wanted to avoid doing. She didn't want to hand them more clues to figuring out she was orchestrating their entire lives. It never sat well with Hashirama, the most carefree person she'd ever met, she doubted it would with them.

"I am not against making friends. Why? Because it is crucial for teamwork and aligns with the leaf's teachings." Shibi informed her.

Kimiko nodded. "Good, then I'm going to assign a partner to you. You're to befriend her and complete at least one activity together before next week." she handed a picture of Inuzuka Tsume to the young boy. The girl was a terror, and though the opposite of Shibi had the same problem of isolation due to her wild clan traits. Both Shibi and Tsume were the only children from their clans in class.

 _Hopefully they'd be good for each other._

* * *

"And then you slapped him?" she confirmed. Looking from one angry and embarrassed Uchiha to another angry and flustered Uchiha.

"He deserved it." Mikoto protested with as much emotion as her Uchiha upbringing allowed.

"I was only speaking the truth," he returned. Nursing his bruised cheek and, she guessed, ego. Kimiko noted the way they sat before her, facing away from the other as much as they could. She was to play match maker again it seemed. She had thought Hashirama and Mito were bad enough but two Uchiha? She needed some sake after this.

"Fugaku, woman can be as strong as men." she started. "And there have been many cases of them inheriting the sharingan." Mikoto shot him a trademark Uchiha smug look. "And Mikoto. You shouldn't allow yourself to be so easily riled. As I've said many times; the first one to violence loses." Mikoto deflated, and Kimiko was grateful Fugaku had enough tact not to respond. "Now, I want you to train together every Tuesday and Wednesday after your sessions with me." she stopped them before they could protest. "That wasn't a suggestion."

Shooting each other annoyed glares they both conceded. "Hai."

To the untrained eye, the whole discussion had been between two equally blank faced Uchiha's. But Kimiko, having grown up with Uchiha Madara (the most emotionally stunted Uchiha in the history of emotionally stunted Uchiha's) noticed the slightest emotion like it was highlighted. She dismissed the two, watching them glare at each other the whole way to the door.

 _Maybe she'd get that drink now._

* * *

 _ **That's Chapter Two. How funn. I'll post three tomorrow and then the writing style will begin to vary. The first three chapters were actually written a long time ago- Haha. Anyway I was so happy to see people have already followed the story after like one day. How crazy-Thank you so much. Annyeong!**_


	3. Entry III

**Hey Guys, this is the break off point. From here on the chapters will be longer and with a bit more content-I hope. No lie, everytime I read one of your reviews I squealed. It's such a nice feeling to have people appreciate your work. So thank you!**

* * *

Inoichi had always been her _least favourite_ to talk to.

He wasn't as shrewd as Shikaku or as calculating as Minato. But he was intelligent in his own right. While Minato and Shikaku looked at facts and figured out what people would do. Inoichi learnt why they did those things. His clan was the closest thing to a psychiatrist she'd met in this world, and she couldn't help the way her skin prickled when she met his gaze.

He wasn't even a genin yet and he was already unnerving her. She didn't want to see him when he was the Jounin head of T&I she knew him to be.

Unfortunately, as much she wanted to avoid meeting him, Inoichi was a vital piece of the web. Or so she reminded herself again as she met his bright-eyed stare. _He was doing it again_. Trying to read her emotions through her actions. Granted it was so he could impress her, it still made her eye twitch. Something she was sure he had noticed.

In her past life Kimiko wasn't a stranger to psychiatrists. She was never like her fellow peers back when she was younger and that always worried the adults in her life. She had hoped that was behind her, but the blonde before her proved it wasn't.

"Inoichi, you continue to be my least problematic charge." and despite the chills she felt in his presence, it was undeniably true. Inoichi was a diligent student. His social life was thriving, and she was pretty sure his girlfriend was Ino's future mother. Minute details like that hadn't mattered to her back then. But now she wished she'd paid more attention to them. All in all, she didn't have much meddling to do on his behalf, which she was grateful for.

Inoichi, unaware or her inner turmoil at his presence, (or so she hoped) beamed at what he took for praise. "Thank you Kimiko-sama."

 _Ah_ , there was that as well. For some reason he had decided to address her with the highest respect he could. It was just her luck that the one kid she wanted to avoid took the greatest liking to her, beside Minato of course. "However," she added, watching his eyes narrow at her admission. "You need to be more discreet with your manipulations." She didn't miss the irony in that statement coming from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi spoke. Affronted that she'd even think someone had seen through his carefully laid traps. Anyone apart from her that is.

"Shikaku Nara," she raised a brow.

Inoichi furrowed his own. "What about him? He's very easy to sway, winning an argument with him is easier than breathing."

Kimiko chuckled, causing the blonde teen to grow more agitated. "Inoichi, if Shikaku put any effort into said arguments I haven't a doubt in my mind that he'd beat you."

"But-" he began.

"No, you've read him as lazy and underachieving because that's what he wants you and others to think." She smirked at him. An intrigued look appeared in his eye and Kimiko knew she had him. Inoichi wouldn't be able to help himself from trying to draw out Shikokus' apparent hidden genius. Hopefully, with Inoichi badgering him Shikaku would forget about ruining everything she'd been planning since she laid eyes on Hashirama Senju.

And in case that didn't work, she had another Ace up her sleeve. Ino-Shika-Cho had to be formed eventually.

* * *

"Shikaku," she sighed, staring hopelessly at the boy. She'd left for five minutes to collect his folder. _Five minutes_ and the boy was already dozing. She pinched the bridge of her nose, desperately trying to find some hidden restraint. Making her way to her seat she slammed the folder against the table, jolting the teen from his slumber.

"Oh, you're back," he yawned without a care in the world. He stretched his arms out, clicking his back and directing his gaze to the object that woke him. "What's that?"

Kimiko smiled placidly at him, gesturing for him to open the folder himself. Shikaku stared at it warily for a moment, before reaching out. "Hm?" he muttered as he saw the image of Akamichi Chouza on the first page, along with his school report.

"You recognise him?" Kimiko knew the boy would of course. He stored the information in his head without trying. But that wasn't good enough.

"Yeah," he drawled, eyeing the report with casual disinterest. "I try to sit behind him in class, so Sensei won't see me sleeping."

Kimiko blanched at his carefree admittance. "Of course, how could I expect anything else?"

Shikaku shrugged, losing interest in the file faster than she thought he would. "He doesn't mind."

Kimiko took that as her que. "Yes, I've noticed that." She removed the picture from his behaviour report, giving the genius a better view of the writing. "It appears Chouza isn't fazed by anything."

Shikaku titled his head to match the titled writing on the report, his gaze was sharper. But still lacking the intensity she needed. " _And_ ~?"

"Well, though it's an important quality for a shinobi to have. As a constant state it will be detrimental to his career." She lowered the bait, she knew she couldn't trick the boy into doing it, so she had to challenge him.

"Mentally. You mean?" _Ah_ , she barely kept the smirk away. _That was the look._

"Shikaku, we both now you have a god given gift of getting under people's skin." she worded it as a compliment; but the boys eye roll told her he heard the annoyance in her tone. "I need you to get him angry."

He paused, and then leaned forward to grab Chouzas file again. "What's in it for me?"

Kimiko had hoped he'd just take it for the challenge it was, but she had planned for the inevitability of him making such a request. "What would you like?"

There were two ways she saw this going. One, where he asked for something related to his lack of motivation. The other, to do with his growing interest in her spider Web. Shikaku seemed to be on the same train of thought as her, and like her he must have realised only one option was available to him. "One week off taijutsu practice." he decided.

Kimiko nodded approvingly. "Deal."

She saw the smirk on his face as he rose slowly. "This will be fun." As she watched him leave her room she realised it was the most motivated she'd ever seen him. God help Chouza.

What had she just sent his way.

* * *

 **So, that's Entry III- Very short I'm sorry. But I didn't want to write something new and have it clash with what I previously wrote. IIII will be out tomorrow because I am really starting to enjoy this story again. I have a lot of ideas for how it can and go and I will warn you now that this does have some romance in it. I'm the type of person that loves even a hint of romance in all my stories so I couldn't resist. Of course it will take some time since everyone is so young at the moment.**

 **Just to clarify about the kids. Ino-Shika-Cho are all 11 at this point in time. I always felt that they were the eldest from the parents. Fugaku, the Hyuga twins, Shibi and Tsume are 10 and Minato, Kushina and Mikoto are 9. This may seem really young here but you have to take into account the fact they are training to be shinobi and are more mature than the kids of our world and even the civillian children in theirs.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Ja Ne!**


	4. Entry IV

In spite of the many years spent in this world, Kimiko never developed a taste for tea. It was bitter, even when she added sugar it left a weird tang behind in her mouth. And it seemed that everyone else disagreed. Even the kids enjoyed drinking it whenever they came to her sessions. Perhaps another one of her many abnormalities. Left behind to remind her she didn't belong.

Sighing, she placed the cup down. "You know I won't drink it," the weird brownish green colour nauseated her. How so many paranoid shinobi could drink a liquid that so resembled poison. She'd never know. Her companion was very amused.

"Oh, I know you won't." Replied the woman, sipping her own cup blissfully. Even going as far as to hum in appreciation. Kimiko felt her brow twitch despite herself.

"Must you waste a cup of tea every time I visit just for your amusement, Mito?" Questioned Kimiko. She never understood what was so hilarious about watching someone reject tea. Mito seemed to. As she, without fail, offered a ready-made cup the moment Kimiko stepped into the living room. Today it had been already sitting on the table. Waiting for her.

Mito chortled in reply. Something she would never allow herself to do in front of others. "Let an old lady have her fun, Kimi."

"Old lady?" Scoffed Kimiko, pushing the offending drink further from her just in case. "Must I remind you that I am in fact one year older." Kimiko having lorded that fact over her many times during their youth. Making Mito complete tasks in her stead due to age seniority. She remembered one occasion where they were both told to bring something back from an old shed back in Uzu. As the elder in that situation, Kimiko had made Mito enter first. Watching as the younger girl walked into the thickest spider web she had ever seen. Mito had screamed so loud that half of Uzu had come to see what was happening. Only for them to burst into laughter upon catching sight of the young teen running after the hysterical Kimiko. Yelling death threats all the way.

Kimiko smiled fondly at the memory. It was one she refused to forget. Unlike the many before, and some after, that had faded to nothing, this was one she tried her best to recall. A happier time before her discovery. Before she realised she was trapped in time as others moved on. Before the day she met a brown-haired, wide smiling boy and his black-haired scowling friend. Mito cast her friend an understanding look, reaching out to grab her hand. "Where did you _go_?"

"Uzu," Replied Kimiko, pulled out of her daze. Mito's own smile became distant as she thought of her home. A home that neither of them could go back to. One that Kimiko knew was standing on its last legs. "Do you ever think about it?" She didn't know what came over her. Something inside, something that resembled the girl she once was, rose up. She spent so long being someone else sometimes she forgot the girl was still there. Waiting in the recess of her mind and watching what had become of her, of them, in horror. Maybe it was because she was with Mito, her link to who she once was. _Or perhaps_ , the girl whispered, it was that red-haired child that seemed to inhabit all Uzu within her small frame. The girl whose grin so matched another she'd once known.

" _Every day_ ," whispered Mito, tightening her grip on Kimiko's hand. "Of my parents in our blue house. The way the sunset made the water turn orange. Fumiko-Obasan and her dango. I remember how we would spend our time on the banks of Inu river. Trying to find those Chrysoprase stones Ki-ni said were there." She paused when she noticed the tear falling down Kimiko's face. Kimiko herself hadn't realised she'd begun crying until Mito pulled her hand away. Wiping the tears with her sleeves.

"It's all going to be gone," She croaked. "Our home is going to be gone and I'm just going to let it happen." Mito's hand stilled. Kimiko chose that moment to pull back from her, raising her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. "I'm letting my home die, Mito. Your blue house, will be gone. The water won't be orange anymore, it'll be **_red_**." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. Something had set her off, she tried to remember what. After so many years of pressing the feelings down, down where the girl resided, they'd sprung up again. Maybe it was because she was taking part in the world again. Finally stepping out of the shadows. A small part of her knew it had something to do with the red haired Uzumaki Kushina. The girl that looked so much like Kimiko once had. So similar, not only in face but personality, that it hurt. Kimiko hadn't come to Mito to cry, she reminded herself as she straightened. Reigning in whatever emotion had exploded.

Mito watched it all. Despite living as long as Kimiko, she was more mature. She always had been. But she believed it had something to do with how she had aged, the way people did. Mito had lived her full life, taking the happiness and sadness hand in hand. Despite them being so close in age, Kimiko hadn't experienced any of those events. The moment Kimiko had learned the truth about herself she had _frozen_. And while every year she grew older, she never allowed herself to grow at all. Inside, Mito knew, Kimiko was still an eighteen-year-old. Desperately trying to find her place in the world. Her older appearance. The work of some seals Mito had slaved away to create, placed so many expectations on her. Ones that the mentally stunted woman was destroying herself to live up to. "This is the way of the world Kimiko. Without your sight these events would have come to pass regardless, it is not your fault."

Kimiko breathed through her nose. Holding it there for a moment before releasing it. "I know. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She smiled at Mito tiredly. Running her fingers through her dark red hair. It wasn't right for her to be unloading all this onto Mito, she had enough to deal with.

"Have you considered taking a short break?" suggested Mito to her friend. Placing a plate of cakes in front of her. Kimiko accepted a piece. They were one of Hashirama's famed recipes. The idiot had known how to cook. Biting into the slice she mused over Mito's advice. She hadn't taken a break since the birth of the current heirs. It had jolted her out of her short vacation. Not that she could call _**war** _a vacation. But at least during the war things were happening as they should. During that time, she had confined herself to her home on the outskirts of the village. Leaving only when necessary, and under the guise of a genjutsu. She had been content.

"I _can't_." Realised Kimiko. This was an important era. If anything went wrong here, then all her plans would be for nothing. Everything she'd sacrificed. **No** , now was not the time for breaks. Her mental state would heal. Maybe not now, but eventually. According to her visions another war was on its way. She'd rest then, not before. "Soon." She assured the worried woman.

 _Soon_ , she assured herself.

* * *

Kimiko had spent the rest of the night with Mito. Content with being in her company. In the morning, she'd missed running into Kushina by leaving through the window. Much to Mito's amusement. And now, as she sat at her desk, all she wanted was to sleep. Staying up all night no longer seemed like such a bright idea. To think she'd choose today of all days to do so. She sighed as she realised who would be visiting her. _Inuzuka Tsume_. The headache always seemed to arrive before the girl herself.

According to her Sensei, Tsume was loud; brash and disruptive. That was fine. She was an Inuzuka after all, but what wasn't fine was when people complained about Tsume to her. Like she was Kimiko's responsibility. In fact, after discovering she had taken them under her wing, she was constantly receiving complaints about her charges. They didn't seem to understand her role was more of a counsellor than a guardian. If Tsume wasn't behaving in her classes, then that was her Sensei and parent's problem. Why did she have to be objected with a fourteen-piece report crying over it. Glancing at the clock Kimiko straightened. The girl always arrived earlier than she should and left later than Kimiko wanted.

"Hey, Kimiko-san." A loud voice called from the other side of the door. Not even waiting for a reply as a ruffled pre-teen walked in. Kimiko had chosen to slot Tsumes appointments early in the mornings. With the hopes that she would be too tired to be loud. This was a method she used with all her charges. Shikakus' appointments were midday, before Lunch. One of the few things Shikaku remained conscious for was food. The Uchiha's were at their least uptight nearing the end of the evening. Having tired out most of their excessive pride throughout the day. The Hyuga twins were a similar case. Shibi, Chouza and Inoichi were the easiest in regard to this. So, she slotted them in whenever was free. And Minato was happy to come anytime, though she tended to call him mid-morning. After he had completed his morning routines.

"Tsume, you're half an hour early." Kimiko didn't even blink at the mud prints the girl trekked into her room. As the door shut behind her she saw the black pup waiting outside for its partner. Kimiko had asked the girl to leave Kuromaru at home when she came to her sessions. The girl, never one to follow rules, decided it was okay as long as the dog didn't come inside. "Did you fall into a _ditch_ on the way here?"

Tsume sat down on one of Kimiko's clean grey chairs, one arm thrown over the back of the seat. " ** _Huh_**? No. Why'd you ask?"

Throwing a side glance at her muddy cheek, Kimiko let it go. "No reason." She picked up on of the pages from Tsumes teacher Hagashi. "Tsume you're causing a lot of mischief lately. And though I am not privy to what you do in your own time, people have been complaining to me about it." The girl straightened.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Protested Tsume. "It's that bastard Hagashi-sensei. He's always calling me stupid and when I reply gives me detentions for no reason." The girl scowled in irritation, crossing her arms before her. ' _Calling her stupid?_ ' Kimiko couldn't help but be surprised. Tsume, despite being a nuisance was a clan heir. Of the Inuzuka no less. She didn't think anyone would be brave enough to insult her. But the girl looked as if she'd been through some injustice.

"Why does he call you stupid?" Perhaps if she got to the end of this the handwritten essays would stop appearing on her desk.

"I don't know," Huffed Tsume. "Usually it's after I get an answer wrong, but sometimes he calls me stupid for no reason." Her face was starting to go red. Whether from embarrassment or from anger, Kimiko didn't know.

"And what do you do after he says that?" Kimiko tried to understand. Tsume did seem to be very upset by this occurrence. Considering she was only ten it made perfect sense. The girl was being humiliated in front of her peers by someone she should look up to. Even Kimiko felt a wisp of anger inside at the blatant misuse of authority.

"Ugh, well..." Kimiko was surprised by the girl's hesitant behaviour. Tsume didn't seem willing to share this piece of information. "I say somethings in reply." she muttered.

 _Oh_? Kimiko cast an appraising glance at the pile of papers on her desk. Maybe they could enlighten her on what made Inuzuka Tsume unwilling to brag. "Well then, on to today's session-." Kimiko cast the issue to the back of her mind as she began asking the girl the usual questions about her life. It wasn't her problem if the girl was being bullied by her teacher. Perhaps it would become one of the reasons she became so fearsome in the future.

But when the girl left, twenty minutes after she should have. Kimiko picked up page one of fourteen and began to read.

* * *

 _ **(Important note: PLEASE READ SECOND PARAGRAPH)**_

 **Hey guys, sorry for not uploading yesterday despite saying I would. This is the beginning of the story, I would say. The others were basically what I would call a blurb. I need to start sorting out everyones ages. They are causing me a lot of trouble at the moment. Anyway taht was another look into Kimikos past. I completely forgot to mention this but the story will be slightly AU. Maybe. I'm still undecided on whether I should kill some characters and whether others should live.**

 **umm...I read a guest review that asked what Kimiko did and I hope this explained it but if not, Kimiko doesn't really have a job. She's just making sure the kids do what they have to. That's why she has sessions with them to find out about their lives and steer them to the 'right' path. She mentioned before she trained the elite of the elite, and I'll reveal who they are soon, but the way she 'trained' them was basically through guiding them. Also, Kimiko is a name without a face in the village. To explain what that means, she's someone people have heard of but never actually seen. She's constantly under genjustu when she leaves the tower and anyone she meets is forbidden from speaking about her. But since it's a ninja village someone would get suspicous so everyone knows about a shinobi trainer who helps ninja become elite but they don't know what this trainer looks like. Some even believe it's just a rumour. Remember she's an S-ranked secret.**

 **Hope that was helpful. If you have any questions please do feel free to ask. I'm not the best writer so I'm sure somethings may have just flown over your heads when you read the story. Arrivederci!**


	5. Entry V

_"Kimiko-san, I want you to meet Hashirama Senju. Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Ken-kun gestured to the brown-haired teen before her. The boy was her age, or_ _slightly_ _older. With a wide, nervous smile that filled his face. Brown eyes that shone with life and happiness, and long silky locks that seemed so familiar. Features she was so sure she knew. But from where?_

 _Hashirama stepped forward, raising a hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san. On behalf of the Village I want to welcome you."_

 _Kimiko took the hand he offered, squeezing the calloused palm. 'Why was he so familiar?' She mused. 'Where had she seen him before?' She felt the beginnings of a headache form._

 _"I want to introduce you to my younger brother, Tobirama." Kimiko turned, to his right was a very pale man, with the lightest shade of hair she'd ever seen. His eyes were a sharp red, and his gaze was even sharper. The boy was standing arms crossed behind Hashirama like a guard. Eyes scanning over their surroundings in a constant vigilance. Those very same eyes flicked to her for a moment._

 _A sharp pain flashed through her skull. 'Him too' she realised. 'He too was familiar'_

 _"And this-" Hashirama continued_ _heartily_ _. "Is Uchiha Madara. My closest friend, and the head of the Uchiha clan." He was pale as well. Not to the extent that the white-haired boy was, but more so than a normal person. The paleness of his skin made more striking by the long black hair that grew down to his waist. He was handsome, Kimiko noted as she stared back into his onyx eyes. But there was a coldness to his demeanour. A certain rigidness to his posture and tightness in his expression. That, though didn't take away from his beauty, made him less approachable._

 _'Madara' A voice whispered in her aching mind, 'Uchiha Madara'_

 _The last thing she knew before the world turned black was Mito's hand on her shoulder. And a pair of onyx eyes bleeding into red._

* * *

Reading Hagashi's letters was the closest she'd ever come to crippling boredom in her life.

 _Tsume wasn't worth all this trouble._

Perhaps she could ignore them. Both the wild girl and her crazy Sensei, that is. This wasn't covered in the show. But it may have something to do with why Tsume was a single mother. She was, after all, a clan heir. No matter how much injustice she believed she was suffering, there was only so much a chunin would do to upset her. It was pure stupidity to go against a clan.

Especially if that clan was the Inuzuka.

That made her pause. If what Tsume said was true, then Kimiko felt she needed to look into Hagashi Sensei. It was one thing letting the chunin bully the girl to fit a storyline. It was a complete other to let a suspicious chunin bully the girl for his own reasons. Too many chefs ruin the soup, wasn't that the saying?

She looked up at the clock on the far wall of her office. Class should be in session right about now. It may be time to go pay the academy a visit. Before that though she'd have to tell Hiruzen, in case her hunch was correct.

Leaving her own office, she turned into his. "I'm going out for a short while," She informed the Sandaime. She didn't plan to do anything of course, simply observe. See which was telling the truth, the Sensei or the student.

Hiruzen looked up from his desk, around the pile of papers resting before him. "Anything I should know about?" He was always apprehensive when it came to what she did. Not that she could fault him, she had a habit of dropping him in the deep end without much of a warning.

"Perhaps," Answered Kimiko. "I want you to look into Hagashi Sensei, the basics would be great." Not that they mattered. She didn't recognise that name after all, which meant whoever he was-he wasn't important.

"Hagashi? That name sounds familiar. Is he someone I should know?"

"I would hope so, he is after all fanning the flames for the future generation and all that." Now Kimiko really was intrigued. "Don't you make it your job to know the academy teachers? I'm sure I recall many dull speeches about entrusting our youth to the best of the best."

Hiruzen didn't reciprocate her humour. In fact, he seemed far from amused. "I do make it my job to know all the academy teachers. Should I bring him in?"

"No, don't do that," She leant against the door frame. "You focus on getting information on him, leave the rest to me."

"Kimiko-san, if this man is a threat to the future generation of this village it is my job as Hokage to deal with him. You cannot ask me to step aside." He didn't seem very happy.

Kimiko understood his plight, Hiruzen loved this village. With every fibre of his being.

He was here after all. Working through reports whilst his wife nursed their new-born son at home. He'd given his life to the position of Hokage, a curse that befell all those who wore the hat. As Hashirama and Tobirama had before him, and how Minato would do after him. It wasn't an enviable position to be in, Hokage.

"I'm not Hiruzen. You worry too much for your own good. You know this village means the world to me. Believe me, if this Hagashi is a threat, _I_ will deal with him. Have you lost faith in me at last?"

Hiruzen sighed. The type of sigh one could only achieve after years of making the sound. "I know. Of course, I do. Yet, with another war at our gates it's disheartening to hear of troubles within our walls."

"You know what you need Hiruzen," Kimiko pushed off the door frame, pulling the door closed behind her. "A _very_ long vacation."

As she made her way down the towers stairs she could hear the old man's chuckles all the way down.

* * *

When Kimiko had first arrived in the village, there was no academy. Ninja children were trained by their families. Techniques were jealously guarded by their wielders. The thought of teaching them to anyone outside of the clan was laughable.

When Kimiko had suggested the idea, people had laughed. Many times.

It had been very vexing, to be mocked for something that she knew was a promising idea. Regardless of how she explained the merits of teaching the children together. No one seemed to think it worth the effort.

Hashirama hadn't laughed at her. He'd created the building in an open clearing, a wooden structure with two stories. When he had shown it to her, she'd cried.

 _"Like this?"_ He had asked her nervously. " _Is this what you imagined your academy to look like?"_

Now the academy was three stories. Painted white and red, with orange tiles. They'd changed it drastically. So different from the square building Hashirama had conjured for her sake. Making it more rounded and wider.

The only thing that remained from the original were a few floors and desks. And one tree. Standing alone at the end of the academy playground was one of the few Hashirama trees left in the village.

After the Shodaime had passed away many had cut down his legendary trees for their wood, or as keepsakes. It had gotten to the point where whole trees would disappear in the night, without a trace. Tobirama hadn't been pleased.

 _Neither had she._

In an attempt to keep the remaining pieces of Hashirama safe she bought the land that the tree resided on. Commissioning the creation of seals to protect the tree.

It was around mid-morning, meaning class should be halfway done. If there was any time to assess any problems within the classrooms it would be now. She hoped the academy hallways would be empty. So she could make her observations without intrusion.

But not even halfway through the first hallway she encountered someone. The last person she wanted to run into at the moment.

Leaning heavily against one of its walls, a dark-haired boy stood in the hallway. Head tilted down, and eyes closed. His posture was completely relaxed. As if sleeping standing up was something natural to him. And considering everything she knew of him, by now it most likely was.

She passed the snoozing boy to room 5A. Tsumes classroom.

The door to the room was held open by a chair. Considering the heat wave Konoha was currently suffering through. It wasn't hard to deduce why. Within the classroom the students all sat facing the short brown-haired man at the front.

Hagashi Sensei, she assumed, was a very short. In fact, he may have been one of the shortest men she'd come across in the Land of Fire. But it appeared that what he lacked in height he more than made up for in sheer volume.

And he seemed to be using that impressive volume this very moment to call out a student. One very special student in particular.

"Inuzuka, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fidgeting?!"

Kimiko followed the man's gaze to the back where Tsume sat half bent towards the floor. In her hand was a pencil. The girl looked shocked at being called out.

"I dropped my pencil." She muttered, raising said object up for the room to see.

Hagashi didn't seem impressed. "Are you talking back to me?"

"W-what? I was just saying-"

"You're still talking back,"

"But, Sensei I-"

"Detention."

Tsume blinked, taken aback. "For picking up my pencil?!" The Inuzuka was enraged. "That's not fair!"

"No, the detention was for talking back to your Sensei. You should know better by now Inuzuka, I understand it must be hard for you. But try to behave like a person instead of the animals your clan associates with."

Many of the other students in the room stiffened. Some she recognised herself. Fugaku was sitting near the front row, his back to the door- shoulders stiff. The Hyuga twins too seemed unwilling to turn towards the commotion. Their backs straighter than even propriety called for.

To call out a clan ninja on one of their integral clan traits was practically taboo. On top of that, Tsume was their classmate. She had been since they were five years old. Even if they weren't close, this went against the philosophy behind the 'will of fire'. The very ideals Konoha nin lived by.

Tsume let out an enraged yell. "Take that back you bastard!"

"He does that every lesson," drawled a voice from her right. A head of dark hair came into her peripheral, as the boy leant around her to look into the classroom.

"And how would you know this, Shikaku?"

The boy leant back, away from the door and turned to her shrugging. "Because his shouting usually wakes me up when I'm trying to sleep."

She allowed the boy to distract her from the shouting within the classroom. "Why do you sleep in the hallway?"

"Sensei sends me out," He yawned.

"For what?"

"For sleeping in class."

He really had no shame. Kimiko felt the corner of her mouth lift up. "Well I guess I can put you to some use then."

Shikaku didn't seem to like that idea. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he rose his brow. "Use how? I really shouldn't leave the hallways, I'm being punished."

"Yes, I saw. I'm sure your Sensei won't mind too much. You're not leaving the hallway after all."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not." She tilted her head towards the noisy classroom. Her smile much more prominent now.

The boy blinked.

"Troublesome."

* * *

 **That was V. I'm** **honestly** **just** **free writing at the moment. I don't** **fully** **know where everything will go because I find I lose the will to write whenever I try to plan my every move. 959 views are kind of intense.**

 **Reviews are my fuel to beat procrastination. It's actually thanks to** _ **Rose Thorn Catli**_ **that I wrote this because of their review. I know reviewing on every chapter can be a drag and you feel like there's no point reviewing on an old chapter. But it would I would appreciate it if you guys left behind your thoughts.**

 **Honestly** **, I don't mind if they're negative. I'll** **just** **cry for a bit is all. :) But anything would be great.**

 **On the romance front, is there anyone in particular you think Kimiko should end up with. Is there more of a certain character you want to see more of? I've got a main character appearance coming up soon.** **Just** **a cameo, but I love this character and** **just** **want them here.**

 **That's it for me. Ziajian.**


	6. Entry VI

Shikaku knocked on the ajar door twice, disrupting the on-brewing argument. "Sorry for disturbing," Said the boy, who didn't look in the least bit apologetic. "Denki-san is calling for you."

Hagashi, on his part, was only shocked for a few more moments before he responded. Nodding to the dark-haired boy at the door, he turned to his class and glowered. "Self-study until I return."

"Yes sensei." Was the general reply as the man made his way out the room and up the set of stairs to the headmasters' office. Kimiko watched him leave from the archway of an empty room, hidden in a genjutsu. Once he was out of sight- she stepped out.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she teased the slouching pre-teen, as he returned to his post by his own classroom. Shikaku groaned in reply.

She didn't need to worry about Hagashi returning anytime soon. Denki was an old man, one that had the unfortunate habit of forgetting things. When Hagashi arrived at his office, Denki would flounder for a moment in confusion. Then he would supply any work onto the harried sensei, keeping him busy till at least the end of the school day.

That meant Kimiko could borrow his class for a while.

If she should be surprised that the class had all listened to their sensei, she wasn't sure. When Mito and herself were left with instructions to _'self-study_ ' they would spend majority of their time messing around. Much to the ire of whichever clan member had the misfortune of teaching them on that particular day. Maybe being in a large shinobi classroom was different? She wouldn't know.

Her sudden presence didn't go unnoticed by the shinobi in training. In fact, she was impressed by how many heads lifted towards her, as she made her way down the room.

"Hello." was all she offered their curious stares.

"Kimiko-san!"

"Ah, Tsume. Wonderful day today, wouldn't you agree?" Kimiko leant against Hagashi's desk. Watching the reactions of those in the room that knew her.

Fugaku was staring at her in shock, the Hyuga twins almost mirroring the expression. In the corner Shibi looked unnerved. As unnerved as someone with half their features hidden could look. Tsume was standing up, pointing at her in surprise. It took her a moment to realise they'd never seen her out of her office since the day they met. She almost smiled at their cute reactions.

Not expecting an answer from the Inuzuka heir, she continued. "For those who don't know who I am, come to the Hokages office after the day is over." She smiled placidly as the children's eyes widened. They murmured amongst each other, wondering why they had to see the Hokage of all people.

"And those of us who are familiar with you?" One of the Hyuga twins questioned, judging by the lack of bandages it was Hiashi.

"Come to mine." She winked at the stoic boy, before raising her hand into a seal.

"Don't be late."

* * *

When she arrived back into her office, she had planned to first confront Hiruzen. He would need to be informed about the class of academy children who would soon pay him a visit. Unfortunately, she was beaten to it by a pair of siblings who decided to confront her instead.

'"Oba-san! Where were you?!" One of the siblings complained, as he stood from the white chair he had been slouched in. "We've been waiting for ages."

The boy's older sister grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the seat beside her. "Shut up, Nawaki. I'm sure Oba-san was doing something important."

"Yeah right, I bet she was out buying sake." The brown-haired teen grumbled, avoiding his sisters swiping hand. Kimiko chuckled nervously, pushing the brown paper bag inside her purse further down.

Clearing her throat, she walked to her desk and sat down. "And to what do I owe this surprise visit from my two-favourite god-children?"

"We're your _only_ godchildren, _"_ Nawaki mumbled. Ducking as Tsunade made another attempt on his life.

"There's a party later this afternoon, to celebrate Nawaki making genin." Tsunade beamed at Kimiko, a true Uzumaki smile. "We wanted to ask if you'd come Oba-san?"

"Of course, she'll come," her brother interrupted. "Won't you Oba-san?"

Kimiko blinked at their expectant expressions. "Um-" Nawaki was a genin? Kimiko felt her mind race as the implications of that registered. If Nawaki was a genin now, that meant soon the war would begin. ' _And'_ she thought looking at the familiar necklace around Tsunades throat. She cut off that train of thought before it began.

"I would love to come."

Nawaki laughed happily and Tsunade beamed another smile that showed her heritage. "Our house at nine. Don't be _late,_ Oba-san."

* * *

Once the Senju siblings had left. One crying about being late to his first team meeting, and the other grumbling something about longer hospital breaks. Kimiko found herself within the Hokages office again. It appeared the man hadn't moved an inch from where she had last seen him.

"Hiruzen, seeing you like this makes me almost feel bad for what I'm about to tell you." She watched as the man peered around the ever-growing tower of papers.

"Kimiko-san? I take it you've returned from observing Hagashi?"

"That I have. And it seems we have cause to be concerned." Kimiko closed the office door behind her and walked to the window overlooking the village. "Hagashi is dispassionate and unnecessarily cruel. I've asked his students to come to the tower once school has finished. I'd advise you ask them to practice their report writing skills."

Hiruzen sat up straighter. "Do we need to intervene?"

"Perhaps," She shrugged, watching as children ran around the streets below. "But we have bigger things to worry over."

"We do?"

Kimiko sighed at the resignation in his tone. "I'm afraid that war you were concerned about will soon be reaching our doorsteps."

"How soon?"

"Maybe a week. Perhaps longer. Only time will tell, but we need to start preparing _now_."

"I guess that means my vacation will have to wait till a later date." The Sandaime sighed.

"I guess it does." Agreed Kimiko.

* * *

It was an hour later that she found her five eldest charges outside her door. She'd heard them coming, of course. Tsumes loud barks weren't something to be underestimated. And of course, there was the chakra the group expelled subconsciously. Despite that, she waited a few moments before inviting them in. Taking an extra-large sip from the precious bottle she'd hidden from her god-children.

"Come in."

It was, predictably Tsume whose head stuck through the small gap of the opened door. "Hey Kimiko-san, you told us to come."

"That I did."

She gestured for the girl to open the door wider. Although this whole thing started with Tsume. Kimiko was more interested in what the others had to say.

"Tsume, wait outside. The rest of you come, take a seat."

The girl blinked, taken aback. Watching as her peers made their way into the room. Kimiko observed as Tsume closed the door, before turning to the boys.

"Sit," she urged the awkwardly standing pre-teens. Fugaku was the first to take a seat, furthest to the right. Shibi sat beside him, leaving the two remaining seats for the twins to claim. There was a tenseness in the air as they sat and watched her. The most uncomfortable she'd ever seen any of them.

Kimiko kept silent, choosing instead to watch their reactions. Their chakra was churning in a way that usually signified guilt or anxiety. Meaning they felt they had done something wrong. It wasn't hard to guess what.

"Is there a reason you called us here, Kimiko-san?" The bandana less Hyuga asked her tersely. He exchanged a nervous glance with his twin.

"I have a feeling you already know why I called you here,"

There was another guilt filled silence filling the air. This time none of the boys returned her gaze. Originally, Kimiko had decided to leave the boys out of the mess with Hagashi. Thinking the other students' testimonies would be enough. Yet, the longer she watched them squirm the more annoyed she felt.

This whole mess with Hagashi was a fly on her radar, when she took into consideration the war. But it was a pesky fly that she needed to deal with quickly. Because she didn't know what repercussions it would cause. That these four saw each 'attack' against the Inuzuka heiress and said nothing. Strangely the emotion she felt resembled disappointment more than anger. After the year they spent together, she expected more from them.

"You called us here because of Tsume-san. Why? because you saw how Hagashi-sensei treated her." Shibi spoke up, startling the other boys. "You are upset the we, her comrades, didn't offer our support. And instead sat silently and watched."

Fugaku seemed to wince at that, as the Hyuga twins looked chastised. The Leaf's teaching could be summarised as 'teamwork above all'. And as shinobi hopefuls they strived towards it. It wasn't just that the village taught its occupants to value comradery. They themselves believed in it to a fanatical degree. Having been born and bred into the mentality. The will of fire wasn't just a philosophy to them, it was a way of life. The air they breathed, the food they ate. This was what made them 'leaf shinobi' and although not shinobi yet, they had failed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wasn't our place."

Kimiko blinked at the Uchiha's reply, noting the twins nod in agreement.

"What do you mean by that, Fugaku?"

"Though sensei was harsh in the way he spoke to Inuzuka-san, it was between them. There was no place for us to interfere. We are neither her friends nor are we Inuzuka. If Tsume had a problem with the way Sensei treated her, she herself should reach out for help. Since she didn't, it shows that she doesn't need assistance from anyone else." Came the succinct reply from the stiff boy.

"You may not be her friends nor her clansmen, but you are comrades. You are learning together to be shinobi, and one day may be part of the same team. When a fellow leaf shinobi needs help we do not brush our hands of them, saying they're not our problem. Tsume is from Konoha. That should have been enough for you all." She frowned at them, showing her displeasure.

"Yes, Kimiko-san." They chorused, eyes to the floor.

"Tsume did reach out for help. But her request wasn't taken seriously. If her claims had been backed by her classmates, this matter would have been resolved sooner." Their eyes widened at her revelation. "You may think that standing back and watching something happen has no consequences. Since you yourself aren't contributing to the problem. But I want you all to understand. Had even one of you spoke up against your teacher Tsume wouldn't be feeling the way she is now. By staying silent you showed your support lay with Hagashi, and not Tsume."

"But we didn't support what Sensei was doing," Protested Hizashi, upset at the notion.

"But how was Tsume supposed to know that? To her not only was Hagashi against her, but the classmates that quietly watched were also the same. If you didn't feel comfortable confronting Hagashi or even reporting him. Why didn't you at least talk to her. Tell her that how Sensei was treating her was wrong, so that she knew she wasn't alone?"

"We're sorry Kimiko-san." Hiashi frowned, looking remorseful.

"Is it me you should be sorry to?"

They all looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"We should apologise to Tsume-san. Why? because it is her we have wronged with our silence."

"Good, once you've apologised fill out an incident report." She handed them all paper, watching the dejected expressions fill their faces. The curse that was paperwork. "I want them all back in two days' time. Tell Tsume she's excused when you make your way out."

The four boys rose from their seats. And all bowed their heads in respect before leaving. Kimiko couldn't help her shock at the action. Despite being their mentor of sorts, they were all clan heirs. Meaning they didn't need to lower their heads to anyone but fellow clan heads and the Hokage himself. For them to bow to her was an important statement. Of what? She wasn't so sure.

Hearing Tsumes yelp of surprise as the boys all apologised for their inactions. Then a growl of annoyance once one of them handed her a report to fill was enough to put a smile on her face.

They _were_ kind of cute.

* * *

It was half-past-nine when she arrived at the Senju residence. Wincing as she snuck in from one of the downstairs windows, hoping to go unnoticed by the occupants. Those hopes were short lived as she came face to face with an angry Nawaki.

"You're late, Oba-san!"

"Aa..." She mumbled, one leg still out of the window. As the occupants of the room looked towards the noise, she winced again at their amusement.

"Was the door broken?"

"Uh-"

"Didn't you know Kimiko-san has a severe aversion to conventional methods of entering a room?" Another voice called from the group, leading many to chuckle.

She sighed as they began to recount stories of her apparent hatred for doorways. Lifting the rest of her body through the window.

"Here Nawaki, this is for you. Congratulations on making genin. I'm very proud of you." She handed him a wrapped present, watching him beam at her in joy.

"Thank Oba-san. You watch, I'll be a chunin in no time." He pointed at himself proudly, adjusting his headband,

It was through years of practice that her smile didn't even twitch. "Of course, you will. Now go on, I think your teammates are getting antsy."

Nawaki grinned at her before racing over to them, showing off his new special Kunais she'd bought him.

"One time she walked down the stairs and acted like it wasn't strange for her to mysteriously appear-". She heard Mito tell those listening, as she made her way towards the woman.

"I told you I would be coming," She muttered reaching her friend, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. She greeted the three sanin that had surrounded her.

Mito laughed. "Yes, but crazily I assumed you'd come through the front door."

"It's more convenient," She argued.

"It's good to see you, Kimiko-san" Another voice joined their group. Kimiko looked up to see the grey hair of her former charge, Hatake Sakumo. In his hold was a little silver haired bundle wrapped in a blue shuriken patterned blanket.

"Ah, Sakumo. You procreated?"

The grey-haired man blushed when their companions laughed. "Uh, yes. This is my son, Kakashi."

"Kakashi? that's an interesting choice for a name." Jiraiya called from his right, peering down at the small bundle. The little boy wriggled away from the white-haired man's gaze.

"Says the man named 'Young thunder'." Tsunade mumbled pushing her teammate out of the way so she could have a closer look at the infant. "He's adorable Sakumo."

"Thank you," He smiled at her praise, looking very proud of his young son.

"How old is he?" Orochimaru questioned from his other side, ignoring his squabbling teammates. Kimiko watched the way Orochimaru observed the tiny Hatake and found no malice in his gaze. This Orochimaru, the one that still had his teammates and Sensei's trust, was a different man. Nothing like the one from her memories. The memories that she couldn't seem to relate with her other young charge.

"Two months."

"He has high awareness for a two-month-old." Orochimaru concluded, as the small Kakashi opened his eyes and watched them back. Black beads almost seeming to size them up.

Sakumo preened at his words. "Kakashi is a very smart baby."

And then began to babble about just how 'amazing' Kakashi was. And though she couldn't deny how adorable the gushing father was, she wasn't in the state of mind to listen. Instead she found the alcohol and drank as she watched the participants of the party interact. The people closest to her heart joking together before the war. The one that would begin the process that would tear them apart. Until they were no longer recognisable. A war they weren't even aware of.

Later on, in the party, she'd somehow be made to hold the future sensei of team seven. Something Mito would secretly photograph, to join her growing collection of memories with Kimiko. One she had started to show her closest friend that life wasn't anguish and terrible choices.

There were happy moments too, like now.

So somewhere in the Senju household sits an album, filled. With photos like the one of the dark haired Uzumaki. Awkwardly balancing the curious Kakashi on her shoulder, as he proceeds to pull her hair from its scalp.

But it will be a long time till anyone finds it.

 **Wow that was a long wait period. I read your reviews guys, theres like five of them so it wasn't like a struggle or anything. But I just want to say thank you for taking your time to write them. I mwan i wrote like 2,700 words so it's weird seeing like 5 words in review format gets me hyped.**

 **If you have any questions I'd rather you posted them as a review so I can answer them where everyone else can see. Just in case others have the same questions.**

 **Guys little baby Kakashi will be back, worry not. I just wanted him to cameo quickly because he's an angel and Sakumo is so amazing and deserved better.**

 **Thanks again.**


	7. Entry VII

**Talk about a long break.**

 **Sorry guys but this story was boring me and I wasn't motivated to keep writing. But this is a new chapter and depending on your responses I may release another soon.**

* * *

When the announcement for war was finally made- no one seemed too shocked. The tension these past few weeks had been unnerving.

But with it came a few changes. The first being Kimiko's house. During times of peace, Kimiko lived in a two-story building near the Hokage tower. It was a sparsely decorated place that lacked the feel of home the Senju household oft gave her. But it was convenient.

However, in times of war she retreated to the very outskirts of the village to her much larger home. A three-story building, filled with everything her long life had given her. That was where you'd see pictures of her and Mito. Where her little wooden trinkets from Hashirama lived. And the beautiful calligraphy Madara liked to gift her hung on the walls. Books of every kind filled the walls, each room holding a history she clung to.

 ** _This was her true home._**

The second, more surprising change, was another inhabitant in her home. A home she rarely let anyone into. A white-haired baby that had a tendency to pull on her locks with enough strength to leave her scalp stinging.

Even now she was bemused with how everything had occurred. Sakumo had made a surprise visit to her office the very same day the war was announced and asked her. And she didn't have it in her to deny.

The village wanted this war to end before they had too many loses, and for that they had to send their best. Unfortunately for the newly made father and widower- the best included him. With him being one of two surviving members of the Hatake clan, the second being his son. Kimiko knew there was no one else he could ask.

All his closest friends were joining him on the battlefield. Leaving his old mentor as the only other person he trusted with his son. The woman who had helped guide the orphan boy to becoming the formidable shinobi he was today. One he hoped would one day do the same for his son.

He had been so desperate she hadn't been able to offer a believable reason to deny the request. So, that's how she found herself having to care for an infant. An unnervingly quiet, and strangely observant infant.

During the four weeks she'd had Kakashi she realised one thing. The boy was strange.

In the morning she would wake to see Kakashi already up. Laying in the crib Sakumo had brought from his house. Once she checked to make sure he was clean, she would feed him some formula and then set him in his baby seat beside her. Where he would alternate between looking out the window and watching her.

Kakashi had taken a liking to her, it appeared. Either that or he found her very entertaining. Because he spent majority of his time studying her as she went about her day. Not that there was much else a baby could do.

Today was no different, she awoke early- as she did every day. Made her way to the room next to hers, which she had changed into an impromptu nursery. When she peered over the edge of the cot she met small black eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning, Kakashi," she greeted, lifting the baby up and checking to make sure he was clean. Once satisfied the baby was, she placed him against her hip and made her way downstairs.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, feeling her lips curl up as he began to tug on her dark red locks. Even after three weeks his fascination with her hair hadn't dulled. She gently pried the hair from his small fist as she set him into his baby seat in the kitchen.

Kakashi made a disgruntled noise once the hair was released and she laughed at his scrunched-up face. "Cute," she mumbled as she walked to the fridge. From inside she pulled out his baby bottle and the leftovers from last night's dinner. Which was some chicken pasta she had rushed to cook, after coming home late from the office.

Despite war usually being her time to withdraw from society as a whole. Kimiko had come to the realisation that she couldn't do so- due to the children she watched over. The eldest of her charges would soon be joining the war effort as more shinobi were needed. Whilst the younger ones would be pushed to work harder and faster so they could do the same. It was a trying time for everyone involved. And for once, that meant her as well.

She fed Kakashi first. Before eating the majority of the pasta and placing the rest in a container to take with her to the office. The days were getting chillier, which meant she had to wrap the infant in a coat as she left the house.

"Another day at the tower for us Kakashi," Kimiko sighed. Slowing down whenever the boy showed any interest in a particular flower of tree. One hand locked in her hair, the other gesturing towards whatever caught his fancy.

Though he wasn't talking, at only four and a half months, Kakashi was already very advanced. He could sit up by himself, she'd caught him crawling when she'd placed him on the floor to get something. Kakashi also laughed once- and she had felt something in her chest melt at the sound.

He could recognise people he had met before and reacted to what she was saying as if he understood. Which she was beginning to feel he could. She also had a small suspicion that he could talk and was choosing not to. A part of her was glad if that was the case- she didn't want Sakumo to miss so many of his sons' firsts. It wasn't fair on the devoted young father.

Kakashi was also very popular around town. Since she'd moved to her larger home, Kimiko had had to change her route to the office. Now having to walk past the market to get there. Along the way many people would be entranced by the beautiful baby she carried. Stopped so many times that she considered buying Kakashi his signature mask early.

"Kimiko-san!" Hanaka-san called from the stall to her right. She beamed as she caught sight of the little white-haired baby. "And little Kakashi." Hanaka-san was one of the many fans Kakashi had amassed by being an adorable baby. She owned a fruit stall and liked to slip the baby soft food that he could now eat.

It was no wonder she was one of the small group of people the baby tolerated. Kakashi was very fond of peaches.

"Morning Hanaka-san, how are you today?"

"I'm good my dear, heading to work?" Hanaka-san held a small soft peach in front of Kakashi. Cooing when he untangled his fist from her hair to grab it with both hands.

"Yes, though I didn't realise today was going to be so cold. I'm worried Kakashi may catch a cold." She confessed. The boys' cheeks were looking more flushed than usual. Even though she had wrapped him up as warmly as she could.

"Oh, the poor thing does look a bit pink. Hurry on my dear, the quicker you get him inside the better," Hanaka-san shooed her in concern. Kimiko nodded her head in thanks, and Kakashi waved the peach he was holding in goodbye. Although, he could have been playing with it.

Taking the older looking women's advice to heart she quickened her pace. Not stopping to talk to anyone until she was within the confines of her warm office. The Hokage tower was heated, so she didn't have to worry about the cold in here. Something tugged her hair as she blinked in surprise.

Kakashi was looking around her room in fascination, having never been there before. On a normal day, she would drop him off at the children's room- set up for the mothers and fathers who worked in the tower. The room was filled with all manners of toys and books and supervised by both a chunin and an anbu guard. The latter of whom stayed hidden.

In her haste to get the babe out of the cold morning air, she had forgotten to take him to the room. "Oh, sorry Kakashi. You shouldn't be in here," She turned to the door, dropping her things on the table. "Let's take you down to Kana-chan." Kana was the chunin responsible for looking after the children. She was a soft-spoken brunette that enjoyed looking after kids.

She'd only made it a step before Kakashi released an unsatisfied whine. She paused in surprise and looked down to see him staring at her with his brows scrunched, his hold on her hair tight. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

The infant continued to glare at her in silence. She took another step towards the door, only to be met with another whine. This one louder than the last, accompanied by a sharp tug of her dark locks. She could feel her eyes widen with surprise. Did he not want to leave the office?

"Would you like to stay here with me, Kakashi?" Kimiko questioned, unsure on whether he would even understand.

Kakashi blinked at her for a moment before his lips pulled into a smile, shocking her to her core. He had understood what she said? Was that even possible, he was only four and a half months old?

"The toy room downstairs?" she tried, Kakashi's smile dropped and he frowned. "Here with me?" The smile was back- though he looked annoyed at her questioning.

Usually she wouldn't have even considered allowing a baby to stay with her in her office while she worked. 'But' she thought looking at the smile on the white-haired baby's face. His smile was the only thing that appeared to matter to her in that moment.

"Okay, fine" She walked to her desk and placed him onto her chair. Once she was sure he wouldn't somehow fall off, she pulled a thick blanket and pillow from the cupboard. Laying them out beside her desk. She'd get someone to bring up some toys and such for Kakashi to amuse himself with while she worked. At the moment the floor length window would have to entertain him.

"You have me wrapped around your finger, don't you?" She accused the baby as she set him onto the blanket. Kakashi made a strangely smug noise in return, earning a smile from her.

"Cute," She mumbled to herself as she sat in her chair.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone well. Almost an hour in she had made a chunin get Kakashi something to play with.

Kakashi, on his part, was behaving. Not that it was surprising, since Kakashi was always a mild-mannered baby. Though, he did have a habit of being passive aggressive when he wanted something. Like when she had been talking to Giju- the chunin that had fetched his toys.

Kakashi didn't approve of being ignored. Even if it was for his sake and hadn't looked at the chunin when he returned with his toys. Completely ignoring the awkward chunin attempt to make him laugh. And then, when Giju had given up, Kakashi had smugly dribbled onto his vest.

Currently the boy was sitting on her lap, watching as she recorded another day's events into her diary. She'd let him have a go at his own version of writing on a scrap piece of paper earlier. But the baby seemed to prefer watching her write more.

A knock on the door corresponded with her final sentence. She put her pen down- much to Kakashi's dissatisfaction- and called for them to enter. It was before lunch, so she'd have to get someone to bring something up for Kakashi to eat. The peach Hanaka-san had gifted him was feeling a bit too squishy for her tastes. She had had to take it from the boy while he had been distracted torturing Giju.

The door opened as a dark hair figure strolled in. "Hey Kimiko-san" Shikaku yawned, eyes half focused as he took his usual cursory glance of her office. The boy made it to the chair before her desk before he stilled.

"Shikaku, we don't have an appointment today." She handed the annoyed Kakashi a pen. Sliding some scrap paper before him so he could take his temper out on it and, hopefully, not her hair.

"Uh... yeah, I just wanted to-" The boy seemed to be recovering from shock, staring from her to the child perched on her lap. "Who's that?"

Kimiko blinked at the accusatory tone in his voice. "This is Kakashi." The baby looked up at his name. Stopping his assault on her paper to give Shikaku a curious glance before looking down again.

"You're married?"

Kimiko shot the Nara a perplexed glance at his strangled tone. Noticing the way he seemed to tense before her, his gaze avoiding hers.

"No." she answered slowly, before looking down at Kakashi's surprisingly accurate hiragana in realisation. _He thought Kakashi was hers?_ No wonder the kid looked so stunned-Kimiko had never even hinted at a possible social life. To discover she had a kid would have been a shock.

She watched as the tension drained from his form, though he still held himself stiffly. "Ugh, then is that your..." he gestured to Kakashi, who was now paying attention to them.

Kimiko laughed at how uncomfortable the Nara was. Such a stark contrast to his usual carefree, dazed expression. "No, Shikaku, Kakashi isn't my son."

"Oh," he breathed, finally sitting down. The boy looked very tired. "Then whose is he?"

"I'm looking after him till his father returns from the war." She answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie. Choosing not to mention who his father was, shinobi could never be too careful.

At the mention of the war Shikaku tensed. "Ah, yeah. That's actually why I came here." He informed her, finally meeting her eye. "I'm being sent out to fight,"

To be completely honest Kimiko wasn't very surprised at the news that he was being sent out so soon. Not only was he very intelligent and skilled- they were at war. They needed as many soldiers as they could get. Despite knowing all that, she felt her heart tinge for the twelve-year-old going out to fight in a war he didn't ask for. She could see that he was feeling conflicted about it- it was an honour to fight and ultimately die for your village. But he was so young- despite his advanced intelligence. The idea of the war frightened him. And it seemed he had come to her for reassurance, as strange as she found that.

"Have you been assigned a genin team?" She asked him, already knowing he had and who was on it.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's Inoichi, Chouza and I. Hyuga Fuyaki is our sensei"

She nodded at his answer, she hadn't known the name of his Jounin sensei. A Hyuga was an interesting choice. She waited to see whether he would say anything else. But the boy remained silent, watching her desk with a pensive expression.

"You're scared." She spoke calmly, bringing him out of his mind. Shikaku glanced up at her with a strange expression in his dark eyes.

"I am." He conceded easily. "But not for myself."

She raised a brow at his admission. "Oh?"

"I'm scared for the people left behind in the village," Shikaku said, brows furrowed. "I'm scared for my family and friends. I'm scared those I care about will be hurt while I'm somewhere far away unable to help them."

Kimiko blinked at his revelation, taken aback by how mature his thought process truly was. He wasn't afraid of dying on the battlefield or being grossly injured. He was afraid those he loved would be hurt while he was fighting to protect them. _Because_ he was fighting to protect them. Kimiko found herself lacking the words needed to reassure him.

"What would you like me to do?" she instead asked.

Shikaku sat up straighter, meeting her gaze with his own dark eyes. "I want you to promise you'll be safe"

Kimiko felt herself freeze in surprise at his request. "Sorry?"

"I want you to promise you'll be safe," he repeated again, firmly. "So that I won't have to worry about you while I'm out there. Can you do that for me? Please."

As her mind tried to compute what had just occurred she looked back into his determined gaze in awe. He was asking her to take care of herself while he went away to war. This young boy cared more about her safety then his own. When others with twice as many years and experience were worrying about themselves.

And, she realised belatedly, he considered her to be part of the list of people he cared about. Kimiko felt a warmth pool in her chest as a large amount of respect for the boy before her grew.

A genuine smile spilled from her lips, taking the boy by surprise. "I promise I'll stay safe if you promise me you'll bring yourself back alive,"

Shikaku appeared to be floored by what she said. Blinking at her incomprehensively for an extended moment. "What?"

"I'll stay safe if you promise you'll bring yourself back alive."

"But I can't promise that," Shikaku argued, brows furrowed. "I'm going off to fight in a war when I've just become a genin. My chances at survival are already low."

Kimiko raised a brow in defiance. "And I'm a high ranking villager who isn't a shinobi. I can't promise you anyting either."

Shikaku stuttered for a moment in annoyance. "It's not the same thing" he told her in frustration. "You're safer in the village, it's very unlikely it will even be attacked at all."

"If it's so unlikely why are you asking me to make promises?" She countered.

"Because-" He started aburptly before stopping. "Because it will ease my mind when I'm out there... I know it sounds stupid but I can't help but think that if you promise me you'll be safe- you will. That when I come home, you and everyone else will still be here to welcome me back."

Kimikos gaze softened at his admission, because despite everything. He was still just a child looking for someone to tell him everything would be alright. That there was something that still made sense in his drastically altered reality.

"And the same could be said for me and everyone else you may have asked a promise from. We want something to cling to as well, something we can use to assure ourselves that you'll be okay. That you'll come back through those gates once everythings over. We want hope that there will be someone to welcome back home."

"Okay," Shikaku conceded after another moment of blank staring. "I promise I'll bring myself back alive."

"Then I promise I'll keep myself safe." She replied, still smiling softly at the boy. Slowly an identical smile appeared on his face, as he reached out his hand to her. Ignoring Kakashi's disgruntled grunt, she reached forward and held his hand.

Shikaku held onto her hand for a second longer before releasing it and standing up. He turned and headed for the door, pausing when he reached the handle. "Thank you," he said softly before exiting the room.

Kimiko watched the door close in wonder. Finding herself worrying for the boy before he had even left to fight. _He'd be okay_ , she told herself, she knew he would.

Though knowing that did nothing to ease the heavy feeling in her chest.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How is everyone?**

 **So, Kimiko has a very important baby to take care of, isn't he the cutest thing in the whole world? I love Kakashi and I want him to be happy, because damn you Kishimoto he deserves to be.**

 **Also, I am sorry this took so long, I'm actually working right now to try and pay for my education. Which is such a drag but.**

 **I actually recently discovered this website where you can donate money named Ko-fi. It's giving the amount of a coffee to your favourite author etc to help them out. Of course, I'm not saying anyone has to- this story is free. But if anyone is interested my link is in my description.**

 **Thank you, my loves, until the next time you read my authors note xx**


	8. Chapter VIII

Ino-Shika-Cho left two days later, an hour before daybreak. Kimiko was there to wish them farewell- much to the surprise of the three Genin. Though, she was more there to bid goodbye to the youngest member of the Senju household.

"You didn't have to come see me off Oba-san." Nawaki muttered, looking torn between delight and embarrassment. They had moved away from the other teams of Genin so she could speak to him without the others overhearing.

Kimiko smiled at the brown-haired boy, feeling her heart clench as the time came sooner for him to leave.

 _This is the last time we'll ever see each other, of course I had to come._

"Don't be stupid Nawaki, of course I came. I want to say goodbye to my favourite godson before he runs away to become a hero." Because that's what he would be, a hero in the eyes of the leaf. Killed in the line of duty, protecting his village.

Nawaki preened at her words, looking very pleased. She knew the boy was nervous about having to go out to fight, and after last night he was also worried. Kimiko wasn't one to tell people about her foreknowledge. She understood the dangers of someone else knowing about the future. But Mito was her oldest friend and her sister.

She'd told Mito that Nawaki wouldn't be coming back from his mission so she would be able to say her goodbyes in peace. Mito had been distraught as expected, breaking down when the boy had left to pack. Nawaki had been caught off guard by his emotional grandmother.

"Of course." Nawaki said. "I have this after all- nothing can stop me." The boy gestured to the green crystal around his neck, one she was very familiar with.

So Tsunade had given it to him before she left.

"Of course," she echoed numbly staring at the gem. _Cursed, like her._

"Hey, don't worry about me okay Obasan. And make sure Obāsan is okay as well." He came forward and hugged her around her waist tightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

Kimiko wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her in despair.

 _No, no you won't._

The bitter thought filled her mind as she gripped him to herself harder. The sweet, innocent boy who dreamt of nothing but looking after those dear to him. He would go out to fight in this war and never return. The boy that always nagged her to stop drinking and pushed her to leave her self-reclusion and join society. Little Nawaki, whose first steps she'd seen. Who had lost his first tooth and then come straight to her to present it proudly.

That same Nawaki was now heading to his death, and she was letting him go. She had to let him go. She released her hold around him, forcing a smile to take place of the ashen expression. " Be safe."

Nawaki shot her another bright grin. "You too Obasan." He turned to where the others were standing-waiting for the time of their departure. "See you when I get back." He ran off to his team, waving at her in farewell. She stood watching his figure retreat before turning away.

Off to her right she saw Ino-shika-cho, minus their sensei, waiting for their time as well. Maybe it was because of Shikaku's surprise visit before. Or it could have had something to do with saying goodbye to someone she knew wouldn't return. Whatever it was Kimiko found herself heading over to the group. Ignoring their startled expressions.

"Kimiko-sama" Inoichi seemed thrilled at her arrival. "It's so great to see you."

Kimiko, who had gotten past her aversion for the blonde boy and his probing gaze, smiled. "Hello Inoichi, I hope you all don't mind me coming over to wish you farewell."

Inoichi grinned at her, "Of course not Kimiko-sama. It's an honour."

From behind him Chouza nodded in agreement and Shikaku grunted his consent. The dark-haired boy was watching her intently, as she turned to him and Chouza. "How are you all feeling?"

"We're okay," Chouza replied softly, in his usual gentle manner. The bigger boy also seemed very glad to see his mentor before he left. Feeling himself relax in her prescence.

"That's good," she returned. "I know you all must be apprehensive about whats to come. But you must keep a level head if you wish to make it out of this war alive. Remember, you're not only fighting a physical battle- you'll also be struggling through a mental one. And I fear the latter will be the most devastating." She met all their gazes, stressing the importance of her words.

Inoichi nodded in understanding. "We will."

"Good, I'll see you when you return." She told them, as they were called to go to the gate. "Stay safe."

The boys returned her greeting, making their way to the gate. Shikaku stayed back a moment longer, meeting her gaze. "You'll keep your promise?"

Kimiko lifted her hand to him. "If you keep yours."

Shikaku didn't hesistate this time to take her palm in his, holding it tightly. "See you then," he muttered, releasing her hand.

As she watched the boy walk away she decided it was time to get home, Kakashi would be waking up anytime soon. She ignored the empty feeling in her chest as she got further from the gates she had sent Nawaki through. Ones he would not return from. And she found herself grateful to the promise Shikaku had made to her.

 _At least he would be coming back._

-8-

Eeek, that was a long wait. Right, this chapter was written last year and I haven't the faintest idea why it wasn't just posted them as well. But oh well.

So off to war you fo Ino-Shika-Cho- you too Nawaki.

Exciting.

Anywho, sorry for the delay- I'll do better from now on.

Maybe.

Byeee


End file.
